


Bodyguard

by Apollorising



Category: Coffee Talk (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but ya know, very gay also, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollorising/pseuds/Apollorising
Summary: Sometimes the bodyguard is asked to perform a different sort of task, and Gala takes his job very seriously.
Relationships: Gala/Hyde (Coffee Talk)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Bodyguard

Gala carried Hyde into the penthouse apartment. It was quite the set-up the vampire had and he had been kind enough to offer the werewolf, his bodyguard, a room, free of charge as part of his pay. Gala set the intoxicated vampire on his feet, but it was short lived. Hyde attempted to take one step and fell into Gala’s chest. 

Hyde’s head fit perfectly nestled into Gala’s shoulder, his pale fingers pulled down the collar of the werewolf’s shirt and gently massaged the scars on his chest. For just a moment the two men stood in that embrace. And for just that moment there was nothing else in the world. 

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Gala spoke softly, his fingers tracing Hyde’s cheekbone. 

“I could say the same to you,” the vampire speech was slurred but he had a point. Each man had their own way of dealing with their troubles, Hyde drank, and Gala fought. Luckily for the two they had found each other, but when he was sober enough, Hyde often worried what would happen if he didn’t drink. If Gala would leave when there was no longer a fight. Gala worried the same thing. 

Hyde made no effort to pull himself away from his bodyguard, Gala wrapped his arms around the vampire and with his face buried in Hyde’s hair he took a deep breath, taking in the vampire scent. Hyde moved his hand from Gala’s chest and gently cupped the werewolf’s jaw, Gala’s skin felt warm against Hyde’s cool hand. Hyde lingered there for a moment before tracing his fingers along Gala’s lips. Gala smiled and leaned his forehead against the other mans, Hyde took advantage of this opportunity and kissed Gala. 

Gala, lips still locked onto Hyde’s, gently lifted the vampire up. Hyde pulled away, face hovering just centimeters from Gala’s and whispered “we could take this to the bedroom.”

Gala carried the vampire into the bedroom and gently laid him on the bed. Hyde began attempting to unbutton his pants but Gala stopped him. 

“You’re drunk, you need to sleep,” he said in a soft but firm voice before turning to leave.

“Please stay,” Hyde said, almost begging. “We don’t have to do anything just please don't leave me.” 

Gala considered for a moment before laying down as well. Hyde pulled himself closer to the werewolf, feeling his warmth, as Gala wrapped his arms around Hyde, 

“Please don’t ever leave me.”


End file.
